Estel's Toy Balrog
by Star of the Wolf
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir had been watching Estel... But one day, they asked Glorfindel to watch him for a while. Back in Glorfindel's room, Estel finds something...


_Ithillaer here again! Okay, so I absolutely LOVE SkyFire2's story, "Saruman's Revenge". If you haven't read it, PLEASE do, BEFORE you read this. Not only is it an AMAZING story, but it makes this little oneshot make so much more sense. I used that story as the backstory for this one. ;)_

_Anyway, I messed with the timeline a bit. "Saruman's Revenge" was set after Saruman was defeated, but I switched it to early on, before Estel was born. So, in this story, Estel is a very young boy. The twins had been watching him for a while and asked Glorfindel to take a turn watching him._

_Please enjoy! _

* * *

The room was cluttered; cleaning was the last thing on Glorfindel's mind. His weapons, intricately wrought gem-set swords, were in the corner next to his door, his quills splayed across his desk as a makeshift frame, his cloak lay over the end of the bed. His stuffed toy, though, had a place. It sat underneath his bed, out of sight but still there. It was precious to him from his very young childhood. A red, winged creature with button eyes, it was both cute and terrifying. He loved it all the same.

Glorfindel entered his rooms after a long day, leading the child, Estel, in. Hefting a stack of books onto the floor, he cleared a chair for the boy to sit on. Estel did, never ceasing his mindless chatter of this and that, that and this. _No wonder his brothers needed a little time away from him…. One cannot expect to get anything done with him going on so!_

Presently, after a time, Estel grew bored, as small boys are wont to do. He asked to play a game. Glorfindel, not sure of what kind of game to play, thought a moment. Estel decided on his own, however, and scampered off into the clutter, giggling. Soon, not even his dark, unkempt hair was visible.

_Hide-and-Seek it is, then!_ Glorfindel thought as he got up from his seat. He walked toward the fireplace, calling, "Estel. Where are you?" Muffled in vain, giggles erupted from behind him. Whipping his head around, long blonde hair flew about his shoulders as his laughing blue eyes scanned the room, coming to land on a tuft of dark hair underneath his bed. "Where are you, Estel? You are simply too good at this!" he called, turning his head to make it seem as though he was headed in the opposite direction. Giggles erupted again, and Glorfindel saw the small body squirm in delight from the 'safety' of his hiding spot.

Five feet from the child, Glorfindel heard a knocking at his door. He opened it and found himself face-to-face with Estel's older brother. "'Dan!" Estel squealed, before audibly clapping a hand over his mouth. The two adults laughed softly, eyes twinkling with mirth. Motioning with his hand away from him, Glorfindel began moving silently around the left side of his bed, Estel's brother, the right. Stopping alongside their 'prey', they nodded to each other, then flattened themselves quickly onto the floor, Estel's brother pulling the boy from under the bed. Estel squealed, "'Dan!" again, laughing, as his brother began tickling him.

Glorfindel immediately noticed the small item clutched in Estel's fist, whipped back and forth as he laughed. The stuffed toy. Glorfindel smiled faintly, memories surfacing. Finally, Estel was allowed to breathe as his brother ceased his 'attack'. Estel still chuckled sporadically, calming himself as he sat on his brother's lap, unconsciously clutching the toy to his chest. A thought wormed its way into Glorfindel's brain. Debating with himself, he soon came to a conclusion, a larger smile gracing his face. "Estel," he asked gently, "do you like that?"

Estel looked down at the toy in his hand, noticing for the first time what he was holding. He looked up. "I'm sorry, Glorfy. I was just looking at it, then 'Dan pulled me out, and…and…" His lower lip began to quiver dangerously.

"Shh. Shh, Estel. It is okay. I only asked if you liked him." A timid, wordless nod. Glorfindel came around to him, crouching down to Estel's eye level. "Then I want you to have him."

Estel's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between Glorfindel and the toy, disbelieving. "But…"

"It's okay, Estel," Glorfindel smiled. "His name is Fluffy the Balrog. I know you will take good care of him for me."

Estel could not answer. Instead he launched himself at the blonde, wrapping his small arms around Glorfindel's neck with an enormous smile, never relinquishing hold of the toy. Glorfindel and Elladan exchanged a knowing look, then began to laugh.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it! I have to say; I definitely loved writing it! Please review! My plot squirrel would love hearing from you!_


End file.
